growing up
by dawn in the fields
Summary: yeah, she's falling in love with life all over again [k a i r i]


disclaim-er-ed: wha? me? get your eyes checked.

warnings: eh, none that I can actually think of...purposely made grammatical errors? scene doctoring for fic purposes? xD -bricked-

* * *

Life's good when you're six years old.

Kairi's still laughing and smiling and playing and the clouds'll still be white and the ocean'll still be blue and the sand'll still be yellow and the plants'll still be green and Sora'll still be there and Riku too and she's happy (and so are Selphie and Tidus and Wakka) and it's foolish, but hey—when you're six year's old, you've got all the time in the world.

But she's still completely totally obsessed(or is it love? not just a teenage crush though) with life.

-----life's just fine and dandy right now, ne?-----

Yeah, she's fourteen now.

But she's still just as happy and her days are still filled with playing and smiling and laughing and there's that vague idea of a raft too, now. But still, the island's still going to be there when they get back and the clouds'll still be white and the ocean'll still be blue and the sand'll still be yellow and the plants'll still be green, 'cause the islands will still be there when they come back and yeah, people may be different but hey, they'll have changed too,

So she's still completely in love with life and everything that comes with it, because how could you not like it at fourteen?

-----life still goes on, though-----

She's fourteen still.

But the clouds aren't white(they're grey), the ocean's not blue(it's not there), the sand's not yellow(it's non-existent) and the plants and green(they're dead) and her island's not there anymore and neither is Sora or Riku and everything and everyone she knew in life is _gonegonegone _and she's alone in this castle that reeks of hollowness and she has to watch as Riku's getting attacked inside himself and Sora has to battle the things outside himself, because there's nothing left and she's starting to think that there may not be anything more.

And yeah, she's starting to hate life right now. ('cause this isn't fair for anyone, right...?)

-----all good things come to and end-----

Another year's gone by (she's fifteen already).

She's back on her island and the clouds are still white and the ocean's still blue and the sand's still yellow and the plants are still green and it's still pristine and beautiful, but she's still thinking that maybe nothing ever changes on this island and maybe she's not as happy as she thought she was, 'cause she's stuck here trying to remember a boy who maybe never existed and trying to think of another boy who maybe never survived and she thinks that maybe she should do something.

Even though she's back on her island, she's still not happy with life.

-----yeah, it's selfish, but still...-----

She turned sixteen this year.

Sora's back but he's grown up too quickly—he still fits in fine, though. Riku's back too, but he's quiet and introverted—he won't tell her why. But the clouds are still white and the ocean's still blue and the sand's still yellow and the plants are still green and she knows that maybe the island's not going to be there when they grow up(which isn't too for away now, 'cause she's sixteen and Sora is too and Riku's seventeen already) but hey, she just can't help but feel like the island's going to be around forever, 'cause they might not be twelve and downing pixie sticks on the beach anymore but they're still just _young enough_ to believe in fairy tales, right?

And she's falling in love with life all over again. (just like a little girl)

**...can you tell me why?**

* * *

That was fun to write. X3

And now I'm going to get shot through the head and bricked by various people(middie and 'lisse for one) for writing a kairi-centric fic. xD I think the fact that the Roxas one didn't have any nummy shonen-ai in it was disappointing enough(like nobody read it TTxTT maybe twenty-five max? DX)

Yeah. I don't really see what's so bad about Kairi. I mean, I was fine with that scene in the World that Never Was where Sora maybe-just-could-have-possibly groped Riku's ass. xD

Anyways. Er, yeah, that's another fic off my to-do list. xD Like nine more to go. Of which maybe three are non-kingdom hearts(i've got a g-seed destiny one, an FMA one and a Naruto one lined up. xD -shot-)

Yeah. I'm rambling again. Sorry to those of you who've had to suffer through this tripe. xD

-namikun


End file.
